The present disclosure relates to a method of solubilizing a poorly soluble/insoluble active material through formation of an oligomer composite, in which a structure having a hydrophobic cavity structure is formed by using oligomers derived from two types of hydrophilic natural polymers and a poorly soluble/insoluble component is encapsulated in the cavity structure, and thus, self-aggregation of the poorly soluble/insoluble material is prevented and simultaneously, thermodynamic stability increases to effectively solubilize the poorly soluble/insoluble material.
Recently, development of natural ingredients having excellent biocompatibility and biostability as well as excellent biological activity with respect to the human body has become more important in discovering biologically active substances in cosmetics, food, and medicine industries. However, some natural ingredients are unstable under an acidic condition or others are unstable under a basic condition. That is, characteristics of the active ingredients are overall different and methods of sufficiently stabilizing active ingredients in a formulation are still in a development stage.
Therefore, natural ingredients currently having high efficacy and effect are expected to have a large potential value, but about 40% of the foregoing natural ingredients are not even in a development stage due to its low solubility. A process of increasing solubility of such a material poorly soluble in water or an aqueous solution by a certain manipulation is denoted as “solubilization”. A typical technique able to improve solubility and increase absorption of drugs may include a method of using an organic solvent, such as ethanol, or surfactant as an additive, a method of preparing as a salt form when an ionization group is contained, and a method of increasing solubility by adjusting a pH, etc.
Recently, various attempts have also been made to improve typical limitations of poorly soluble/insoluble materials by introducing liposome, microemulsion, cyclodextrin, and nanopowder techniques to solubilize the poorly soluble/insoluble materials.